


Constellations

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Or modern au, sappy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Phillip's freckles are like constellations. Eacker waxes poetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao my name is eacker i am a poet i wrote this down just to show it im also gay

The room was hot.

Or, rather, the air between them was hot. The space between them was minimal, and their skin was still cooling. Hair was disheveled, clothes were off, and sweat slicked their brows.

The window was open, a soft breeze lifting the curtains and causing them to dance.

One hand grazed a side. It was met with another. Fingers curled together.

Lips traced patterns over a shoulder.

“They’re like constellations.”

Phillip hummed softly, eyes half-lidded. His head was pillowed on his forearms, and he was laying on his stomach, all stretched out in Eacker’s bed.

George’s mouth continued to nibble away at his freckles. He was too tired to do anything more than stroke his free hand along Pip’s side and kiss his back. They’d spent most of the late afternoon and evening in bed, and he was content with the soft expression on Phillip’s face, lit only by the moon outside the window.

“You’re my universe.”

Phillip made another little noise, tucking his face deeper into his arms.

“What’s that, baby?”

Phillip peered out at him, glaring as Eacker hauled himself up to drape an arm over his waist and touch their noses together.

“I said, you’re waxin’ poetic, ya’ fuckin’ sap.”

Eacker grinned.

“You like it.”

Phillip rolled his eyes. Eacker stroked an errant corkscrew of hair from his face. Phillip leaned in, capturing his mouth and giving his lower lip a little bite.

“Shut up, Georgie.”

“Mkay.” Eacker mumbled, curling a finger under Pip’s jaw to draw him back into the kiss.

Perhaps it would be a while longer before they allowed the room to cool.

 

 


End file.
